


Devil To The Grave

by angel_scoggins



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst and Porn, Creampie, Cute Lucifer, Dean Winchester - Freeform, Demon Powers, Demon Sex, Devil, F/M, Hunters & Hunting, Impregnation, John Winchester - Freeform, Lucifer - Freeform, Lucifer Feels, Protective John Winchester, Supernatural - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-30
Updated: 2018-03-30
Packaged: 2019-04-14 18:34:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14142051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angel_scoggins/pseuds/angel_scoggins
Summary: Sosha is the only one of her kind: A child born of two demons on the orders on Lucifer himself. Rescued by John Winchetser as a child, she has only known the life of a hunter. But Lucifer's escape from the cage puts her in immediate danger. Torn between the life she knew and the only place that she truly belongs, Sosha is forced to choose between living a lie or serving the evil she is sworn to destroy.





	Devil To The Grave

Some people’s parents went to work every morning and pushed papers or answered phones for a living. My parents tortured and killed people. I found this out when I was seven years old and crept down to the basement to see just what it was my parents did down there all day. I found a man tied to a chair in the middle of the room. He was covered from head to toe in blood. My father was shouting questions at him and waving a handsaw in the air. Upon hearing me come down the steps he swiftly turned towards me. And I’ll never forget that his eyes were completely white and inhuman. Evil. I screamed and ran back up the steps as fast as my short legs could carry me. Feeling for all the world that I had just escaped the clutches of a monster from every child’s darkest nightmare.  
I vowed never to go into the basement again.   
When I was ten I began to hear the name Winchester getting dropped into conversations between my parents. We moved around frequently at this time, usually followed by frantic whispers that this Winchester person had almost found us this time. Indeed, I grew up thinking a Winchester was some sort of boogyeman, for my parents had told me that I was a very special little girl and that there were a lot of bad men who wanted to hurt me.  
When I was eleven we didn’t need to run anymore. Because the boogymean had already found us.  
I was awakened by the sound of a gunshot coming from downstairs. I sprang to my feet, moving stealthily out onto the landing and peeking my head over the balcony.  
"Should have known I’d find you,“ A tall, dark haired man stood just inside the entrance. His nose was bleeding, and I noticed the gun he was holding was being held in slightly shaking hands. I also noticed the motionless body of my mother laying a few feet away from the bottom of the staircase.  
"How far you willing to take this, John?” My father held his arms wide, and I got the distinct impression he was smiling. This hurt me about as much as the sight of my mother’s body. Why would he be smiling face like that when his wife and my mother were dead?  
"You did this. Not me.“ The man spat blood onto the floor. "It’s not enough just killing hunters anymore? You gotta make monsters too?”  
"What you gonna do, Johnnie boy? Kill her? That would be rich for a fella like you. Gee, isn’t she the same age as your boys?“  
The stranger pulled the trigger, the gunshot reverberating loudly in the enclosed space. I closed my eyes, not wanting to see my father’s body hit the floor.  
I screamed, turning to run back up the steps and back into the confines of my bedroom. Hastily, i shoved my dresser in front of the door. Then I turned and made to climb out of the window. I didn’t get very far in my escape plan before the door burst open and the man was chasing after me around the tiny space. Me screaming as loudly as I could while the man tried to grab whatever part of me came within reach.  
"Enough,” he shouted, finally managing to scoop me up in his arms.   
“Murderer! Murderer!“ I hollered as he carried me down the steps and out the door. "You killed my parents.”  
“Your parents were demons. Demons who stole two innocent peoples bodies and made you. They don’t deserve grief. And I don’t deserve anything but gratitude.”  
“I hate you!”  
John Winchester stopped and stared down at me. And the words he said to me then will be etched into my mind forever.  
“You were made by monsters. But you don’t have to be one. Its a choice, Sosha, and I’m going to take you to some people who can show you how to be human. Because being a monster or a human being is a choice. And, someday, I hope you make the right one.”  
***********************************************************  
I was raised to be a hunter. But few people knew that I was one of the things that I was suppose to kill. A few people knew, like my adopted parents. And the Winchesters brothers, after I had used my powers to save their lives back when I first started hunting. Sam had always been polite but distant, my parentage making him not quite trust me. Dean was always fun to hang out with though, always quick with a hug and a joke. I’d worked a fair number of cases with the boys over the years. But I didn’t really feel like I belonged. Like I really fit in. But here recently things seemed to have gotten worse for me.  
My nights had become restless, dreams filled with a visions of a man I didn’t recognize, who told me all sorts of strange things. That I was chosen. That I had been made for him. That I was his. I couldn’t remember all of it when I woke up. But what I did know scared the shit out of me.   
I had gone to New Haven, Maine to investigate a series of what appeared to be werewolf attacks. Three hikers had been killed in the woods and two campers who’d been staying in the local camper park. Typical stuff, but I needed some regular old footwork to take my mind off of the odd shit going on in my head. And nothing screamed relaxation to a hunter like pretending to be FBI to examine some dead bodies in the morgue.  
The coroner here was a short, squat little woman by the name of Charlotte Johnson. She didn’t seem at all suspicious that I wasn’t FBI. Even though the suit I wore had seen better days and I’d been telling myself forever that I was going to get a new one.  
"Hello,“ A man’s voice spoke from over my shoulder and my head snapped around in an instant to land on a tall, blond haired man standing right behind me. He was dressed in a suit a hell of allot nicer than mine. An FBI badge was held out in one hand. I stifled a small scream as I looked at his face.  
He was the man from my dream.  
"Agent Zeffer,” he told the coroner. “Luke Zeffer.” He moved past me to stare down intently at the mangled body of a dead male camper laying on the metal table. “What do you think happened, doc?”  
The coroner seemed pretty pissed about the idea of explaining it all over again to the unwelcome guest. “I’ve told your partner everything I know. Now if you’ll excuse me I have a meeting to attend.”  
She stormed from the room, leaving me alone with the figure who had been making my nights a living hell for weeks. My hand went into my pocket for my demon killing knife, the one I had bought from some witches when I been down in Costa Rica hunting a wendigo. But it wasn’t there.  
"Looking for this?“ The man held the knife up in one hand, staring in admiration at the blade. "Where did you get this?”  
I held my hand out, letting the full extent of my power flow through me. Even though I couldn’t see it, I knew my eyes had gone white. Just like I’d seen my father’s do all those years ago. The man’s eyes widened a little in surprise as the knife plunged deep into his chest. He gazed down at the hilt sticking out of him for a few seconds, seemingly shocked that I had actually tried to kill him.  
"And here I thought things were going so well,“ he replied, slowly pulling the knife out of his chest, "Is that the best you can do?”  
I tried to turn and run from the room but the doors slammed shut before I got there. And I sensed trying to open them wouldn’t even be worth trying. That only left apperation, which I wasn’t quite good at yet. Especially if I was nervous, which I sure as fuck was right now.  
"You should be dead,“ I sputtered, taking a few steps back from him as he leaned against the table holding the dead guy.  
He put the knife down onto the metal surface with a loud thump. "That cant kill me, child. I’m an angel of the lord.”  
"Somehow I doubt that. Deeply. Truly.“  
The man gestured to the body behind him on the table. "Oh, I already solved your little Scooby do mystery. No need to thank me. Wouldn’t want it getting in the way of our alone time. And we have a lot to discuss.”  
I mentally focused hard on the hotel room i was staying in across town. I needed to be able to get there if this nut job tried to get closer.   
“What do you want from me?”  
The blond haired man crossed his arms, a sinister looking grin crossing his handsome face. “You’re father was my second best general. And you’re far more powerful than he ever was. More powerful than any of your kind.”  
“I don’t have a kind,” I spat, all the loneliness and rage rushing through me in waves. “And I don’t need you or anybody else. For anything. Ever.”  
"See, that’s a problem.“ The fake FBI agent crept closer to me, his voice sounding low and menacing. "Because you were made on my orders. You exist because of me. And I would hate to have to scrap my plans for you. Because than, well–”  
He snapped his fingers.  
One moment I was standing up. The next I was laying in a pool of blood and bodily tissues I didn’t want to think about. My hand reached out and connected with a clump of dark hair still attached to scalp. I turned my head and vomited up my lunch onto the white tiles.  
"Easy there,“ the stranger scooped my hair up in his hands and held it back as I vomited. I tried to get away from his touch, but his grip only tightened. "You know, I could do this all day. But I have this little apocalypse thing going on. Vessels. Horsemen. It’s a mess. So I’m going to have to insist you make your choice here really, really soon.”  
He threw the demon killing knife in the blood and vomit at my feet.  
*************************************************************  
"Don’t worry about it, me and Sam, we’ve got it in the bag,“ Dean said as he wrapped his arms around me on the bed. I leaned back into him, sinking into the soothing warmth of his body. "I wont let anything happen to you.”  
"Could you ever love someone like me?“ I’d asked him this many times before. Never getting the answer I felt I needed. Fucking Dean. He never was a good liar. Not with me anyway. I knew him too well.  
"I loved my father, Sosha,” Dean whispered in my ear, making a shiver go down my spine. The voice was Dean’s anymore. It was the man in the suit from the morgue. “But he cast me out for loving him. I was called a monster. A freak. I was an outcast. Just like you. Now I’m making a place for myself in this world. And you’re still living in the cage.”  
I’m not sure why, but i didn’t feel frightened of him this time. I felt tired of running. Tired of letting him control my thoughts and emotions. I decided that I preferred if he just went ahead and killed me. At least the nightmares would finally be gone. And the feeling of being a total fraud out killing the only things in life that were my family.  
“Just do it,” I whispered. He leaned closer, enfolding his arms around me in a mockery of what dream Dean would have done.“What? And miss seeing you toss and turn over the mess that is your life?” he laughed, a cruel, merciless sound. “I rather like you, actually. Sad, pathetic you. You’re kind of like a little lost puppy. Think I’ll name you Spot.”  
I reached out to smack him but he caught my hand and held it in his. His eyes stared coldly into mine. Then he flicked out a forked tongue and licked my fingers. I shivered, surprised that a tingle of desire went down my spine. I moaned softly as he kissed and licked my hand and wrist. My body seeming to move against my control as it writhed against him.  
“I’m your creator,” he tells me, kissing me on the forehead. “Your body knows me, child. Just as I knew the minute you were born. I felt your strength. Your power. It made me so proud.”  
I felt a hunger surge through me like I had never known before. A hunger brought about by his nearness and his soothing words. I wanted to sink into him and vanish forever. To finally be rid of my pain and the knowledge that there would never be anyone for the likes of me.  
“Can someone like you love?” I asked him, my lips almost brushing his.  
“You have no idea the things I can do,” he tells me, crushing his lips to mine.  
I moaned as he rolled on top of me. His swollen cock brushed against my wet pussy. I grabbed hold of his hips, trying to push him into me, but he held back. Slowly, he spread kisses down my body, making his way down to my hot center.  
“Please,” I begged. “Fuck me.”  
"I’ll make it easy for you just this once. But, in the end, you will always beg me to give you this,“ he says, licking me with his talented tongue. Three fingers plunged into me as he set about tongue fucking me to a slow, hot orgasm. I screamed out his name, which I had always known since the dreams had started, and I squirted into his eager mouth. He lapped up my juices, murmuring sweet nothings and kissing my pussy as I came down from my high.  
"I need you,” I moaned. “I need it.”  
He moved to lay on top of me. His cock plunged into my welcoming pussy, soaking wet from having just come on his fingers. His body felt cold and soothing against mine. I moved against him at the same time he thrusted deeper into me. My fingers dug into his shoulders as he fucked me at a hard, ruthless pace. He sucked and nipped at my tits as I rode another wave of climax. I hollered his name, receiving a hard bite on the shoulder as his excitement grew.  
“I’m going to give you everything,” he growled into my shoulder, his cock growing even harder in my pussy. “And you’re going to be mine. Only mine. Say it!”  
“Only yours,” I cried as I orgasmed on his cock. My eyes went white, as they always did during a good fuck. I ignored the memory of Dean’s horrified face as he’d looked down on me all those years ago and seen the demon within. The thought of it didn’t bother me now. This feeling of freedom and acceptance with the being above me replaced all the hatred and fear that had contained me for all these years. As I held him against me, I finally felt beautiful. Finally felt free.  
"Say my name!“ He ordered, coming close to his frenzied peak.  
"Lucifer,” I whispered into his ear, biting his earlobe. Hard. “Come in me. Make me yours. Give me a son.”  
"A son?“ His hand went down to lovingly stroke my belly. "Hadn’t thought of that. Archangel and white eye. Wonder what that would make? Guess we’ll just have to find out, won’t we?”  
He threw his head back and a golden light lit up his entire body. Dark wings spread out from his back. And I felt his light go into me, spreading throughout my body and spurring me onto to yet another peak. My demon powers allowed me to feel the angelic essence flow into me, into the special places that made me a woman. Lucifer had sped up my bodies processes so that I was fertile, an egg flowing down into my waiting womb. And I was able to feel our son being conceived, a small part of Lucifer’s essence splitting from him to gift our child. And I felt the white cloud that was my demonic power fusing with the angel’s. He was part heaven and part hell, our son. And he was ours.  
"I love you,“ I whispered as Lucifer collapsed on top of me.  
"I’ve loved you since the moment you were born,” he said to me, kissing me on the cheek.


End file.
